Blast to the Past
by lunnerwolf107
Summary: What happenswhen Clark's kids come to the past? You're about to find out! Johnny and Caitlyn Kent are now stuck in their father's past. In a time before he's even called Superman. Will they have to play matchmaker for Clark and their mother? Find out!
1. I Rreally Hate Portals

**Hello, this is my first Smallville fan fic. Please be nice!**

**I don't own Smallville. **

**********************************************************************************

**I Really Hate Portals!**

There are few things in the world that scream danger: axes, ray guns, insane asylums, ect. The most dangerous thing on the list, though, is Clark Kent and Lois Lane in the same car together. Unfortunately, that was the situation at the moment.

"You drive like an old woman, Smallville," Lois commented.

"It's called following the speed limit, Lois," Clark countered.

"Exactly!" she exclaimed, "Only old ladies follow the speed limit."

"It's raining, Lois!"

"Excuses, Excuses." Lois said shaking her head.

Clark finally gave up on arguing and started to concentrate on the road. There was no use trying to argue with a Lane. They were on their way to the farm to pick up a file for work. They were simply going to pick it up and go back to The Daily Planet. Usually, Clark would have just run to pick up the file, but Lois insisted that if she wasn't there to keep an eye on him, then Clark would get sidetracked.

Suddenly, Clark slammed on the brakes.

"What the hell, Smallville! ARE YOU NUTS?"

"Lois, LOOK!"

Clark pointed far in the fields where a strange purple light shining.

"I'm guessing that that's not lighting," Lois said.

The two of them got out of the car and started to walk out towards the light. When they got closer, though, the light stopped flashing and died out.

"Well, that was my daily dose of Smallville weirdness for now," Lois said, "Let's go! We can figure out what that was later.

**********************************************************************************

_**Meanwhile in the fields of Smallville…**_

Three figures were lying in the wet fields. The first figure to get up was a man in a white lab coat. He was middle aged with wild, blond hair and tanned skin. He looked around him as the other two figures started to groan and get up. As they reached their feet, than man ran off through the fields.

One of the figures, a teenaged girl, helped the other up. "He's getting away," she said.

"Let him," the other, a boy the same age as her, answered, "We can get him after we regain our strength."

They headed off into the field's themselves. By now, the rain was starting to clear up. They walked until they came to an unusual town sign.

"Is that?" the boy asked.

"Yep. We're in Smallville."

" Well, that's good. Isn't it, Cate?" he asked, "We can call Dad and tell him that we're here."

"Not really," Cate said looking at her strange watch, "All I can get is static."

"Let's go in town, then. We can call in there."

*******************************************************************************

The two teens ran into town faster than any human.

"What happened to the town?" the boy asked, "It looks like it's a decade behind in technology."

"I don't know, Johnny."

They walked more into town following the main road. Cate stopped though when she came to the outside of a coffee shop called _the Talon_.

"Johnny! Get over here!" she said.

Johnny stepped over to the coffee shop. But, Cate wasn't looking at the coffee. She was looking at the newspaper dispenser. The headline read: _**Family Saved From Fire!**_

"What's so important about that?" he asked.

"Look at the date!"

He peered down and took in a breath from the last number in the date: _**2009.**_

"They could've had a typing mistake!" he sputtered.

"They don't make those kinds of typos, Johnny."

"So, we're really in the past?"

"Yep."

*********************************************************************************

Clark returned to the farm after he was done at The Planet. The car ride back to Metropolis had been a long one filled with bickering and witty banters. There was only so much an intergalactic traveler could take in one day. He was interested in the strange purple light he had seen earlier, though. He would have to remember to ask Chloe about it tomorrow. If he could pry her away from Jimmy, that is. Sometimes it was hard to have a best friend who was married.

Just as Clark had settled down and started to microwave his dinner, he heard a knock at the door. Shelby stood guard, barking at the mysterious visitor. Clark got up and opened the door.

"Shelby! Quiet boy," he said.

On his porch were two teenagers. They looked like brother and sister by their common features. They both had dark hair and hazel eyes. The thing that mattered the most to Clark, though, was that they were soaked waiting outside.

"Um…can I help you?" he asked.

"We hope so," the girl said, "We sure could use it."

"Dude, do you mind if we come in?" the boy asked, "It's kind of cold out here."

"Uh…sure," Clark said opening the screen door for the strange kids.

In minuets Clark had given the teens the official Kent comforts: warm blankets and Martha's famous hot chocolate. When the two stopped shivering, they asked Clark to sit down.

"Okay, so my name is Caitlyn and this is my twin brother, Johnny," the girl began.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Clark," he said.

"We know," Caitlyn said, "We know a lot about you."

"Well, there's not much to know," Clark said becoming suspicious of the two, "I'm just a reporter."

"Oh, you're not just a reporter, Kal-El," Cate said, "We know about you. That's why we need you're help."

"How did you know that name?" Clark asked.

"You told us," Johnny said finally speaking.

Clark gapped. "What do you mean I told you?"

"Well, I know it's hard to believe," Cate said, "But, you did tell us. In the future."

"The future?" Clark said, "You're right. That is hard to believe."

"Really?" Johnny asked, "I mean, with all the weird stuff in Smallville, time travel isn't the weirdest. You encountered people from the future once before."

"So, you're claiming to be from the Legion?" Clark asked.

"Oh No!" Cate said shaking her head, "We're only from like seventeen years in the future. We've just heard stories of them from you."

"Seventeen years in the future?" he asked with a disbelieving look on his face.

"We can prove it," Johnny said.

"Oh really?" Clark said raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Yep."

Cate took off her watch and showed the back to Clark. On the back were small carved words in the metal, similar to any other watch.

"Wane Industries, 2024." Clark said, reading the back.

"I got it for my birthday last year," Cate said.

"You really think two teenagers can fake carved metal," Johnny asked.

"Okay, then." Clark said, "Ho did you get here."

"We're tougher than we look," Cate said, "Sometimes you let us help you protect people if you're busy. While you were in South America, you asked us to look into something. There was a scientist who was stealing money so that he could pay for his research in _teleportation_. When we got to his lab, a fight broke out. Chemicals started to fall on his teleportation machine, but nobody noticed at the time. He thought that he could get away with the machine. There was some sparks and the machine took all three of us here. The trip drained us, so we couldn't catch up when he ran away."

"What do you need my help for?" Clark asked.

"The machine was a belt," Johnny explained, "It's broken for now, so we need your help tracking him down before he teleports back to our time."

"Alright, I'll help."

How was Clark to know that he was helping his future kids?

**********************************************************************************

While Clark was on the phone with Chloe, Johnny and his sister sat in the living room.

"This is so weird," Johnny said, "It's like the Twilight Zone."

"Yeah, I mean, I haven't seen that kitchen table in there since before you broke it when you were four," Caitlyn said.

Johnny smiled, "I can't wait to see his face when we tell him. He's going to freak!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" she said, "Who says that were going to tell him?"

"We have to tell him. It's gonna be kind of hard to explain the super speed and strength otherwise."

"I don't know how we'll do it, but we can't drop a bombshell like that on him!" Cate argued.

"Telling him is the only safe way to do this!" he disagreed.

"He'll never believe us if we tell him so soon!"

"Tell me what?" Clark asked with his phone in hand.

"Nothing!" the twins said together.

The twins had reached a mental agreement. They wouldn't tell Clark that night. That wouldn't stop Johnny from trying to later, though.

*******************************************************************************

**I hope you liked it! I'll update soon!**

**Please Review!**


	2. A Lois Lane Shopping Trip

**Thank you to those who read my story so far!**

**I appreciate it! **

**I own nothing!**

********************************************************************************

**A Lois Lane Shopping Trip**

Clark flipped the pancake perfectly back onto the skillet making sure to keep the fire low enough so that nothing would burn. The last night had surely been a strange one! The two people from the future and asking for help. That stuff didn't happen every day. Clark planned to ask a few more questions to Caitlyn and Johnny, though. Breakfast would be a good time to do so in Clark's opinion.

A knock at the door ended the morning silence. Instead it was filled with Shelby's excessive barking.

"Be quiet Clarkie!" a familiar voice came from the other side of the door.

"Lois?" Clark asked as Shelby's barks died away.

"No, it's the other girl that you called at eleven thirty at night for help!" Lois said sarcastically as she barged through the door.

"I didn't expect you until later," Clark explained.

"Well, I'm here now," Lois said, "What's so important? Do you need more tips on being a better reporter?"

Before Clark could answer, a large cry filled the air.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly, Johnny burst into the kitchen and started eating at the bacon on the table.

"O-kay," Lois said, "That explains the large breakfast, but who is this? Another stray you picked up, Clarkie?"

"At least I didn't run him over, Lois," Clark answered.

"He's my twin brother," Caitlyn answered as she appeared at the door, "I'm Caitlyn and that's Johnny. We're Clark's cousins visiting from Star City."

"Uh…yeah," Clark said amazed at how fast Caitlyn could come up with the lie.

"Oh," Lois said looking at the two back and forth, "I'm Lois Lane."

"Their why I called you, Lois," Clark said, "Their luggage got lost on the way here and they have nothing to wear. Johnny can borrow some of my clothes, but I don't have anything for Caitlyn."

"Say no more, Smallvile," she said, "Of course I'll take the girl shopping."

"Shopping?" Clark said confused, "Lois, I was just going to ask if she could borrow some of your clothes. You've got about a million outfits!"

"Nonsense, Smallville. A teenage girl has got to have her own clothes and no one else's."

Clark sighed. "And, I suppose you want me to pay for this shopping spree?"

"Of course. She is your cousin. You can come, too," Lois said looking at Johnny, "If you stay any longer, you'll be looking at a closet full of plaid."

Johnny smiled as much as he could with a mouth full of food.

"First," Cate said, "I think I'll have some breakfast before my brother eats it all."

Clark looked at the sped of food that he had laid out earlier. Johnny had somehow eaten about half of the food in under two minutes. Clark wasn't sure where the boy put it all.

"Leave some for me, too!" Lois said moving Johnny away from the food and filling a plate with food.

**********************************************************************************

Later, Clark and Johnny were in a store watching Lois and Caitlyn pick out clothes.

"Clearly, you need my help," Lois said, "I mean look at your clothes."

Cate looked at herself in the mirror. Besides being a little dirty from walking in the fields during the rain, her clothes didn't look that weird to her. She was wearing a neon yellow shirt and a ripped blue jean jacket. Her jeans were simple besides the fact that they had zippers, opening pockets, around the fabric. This was normal wear for a girl in her time, but pretty unusual for someone in this time period.

"Where did you get this get up? I mean, your brother has on a T-shirt with metal gears sewn into it," Lois said pointing to Johnny.

"Our friend likes to design clothes," Caitlyn said thinking fast, "She uses us for her guinea pigs."

"Well, your friend will clearly have to get over this," Lois said as she held up a shirt for Cate, "We are getting you some _real _clothes."

When Lois was done shopping with Caitlyn, she directed Johnny over to a men's clothing store. Cate decided to stay with Clark in the food court with the fear that Lois would pick out more stuff for Clark to buy for her.

"She tried to convince me to get _three_ different pairs of shoes!" Caitlyn complained later, "I didn't think she was ever going to stop."

Clark laughed. "That's Lois, alright! Ready to shop for any occasion."

"Thank you for the clothes, though. You didn't need to buy them for us."

"No problem," he said, "But, there is something I want to ask you."

"Well, I probably shouldn't give away to much information about the future," Cate said.

"It's nothing big," Clark assured her, "It's just that you said that you knew me in the future. So, I was wondering if we were friends or if I just knew you from the League."

"Oh," Caitlyn said, "We're friends of sorts. My brother and I aren't in the League. They don't even accept people with _special _gifts for training until they're eighteen."

"I see," he said nodding, "By the way, how old _are_ you two?"

"Fifteen."

"Wow, that's kind of young to start fighting crime," Clark said.

"Yeah, but we've been controlling our gifts a lot over the years," Cate said.

"I see."

Clark wanted to ask what their gifts were, but he decided against it.

**********************************************************************************

In the store, Lois threw verities of clothes in Johnny's direction.

"So, you're Clark's cousin?" Lois asked.

"Yeah."

"Biological or…"

"We're Jonathan's niece and nephew," Johnny said quickly.

Lois peered closer into Johnny's face. "That's weird. You look a lot like Clark."

Johnny smiled. "I get that a lot."

As Lois piled more clothes into Johnny's arms, he decided to use this time to his advantage.

"So," Johnny started, "You're Clark's girlfriend?"

Lois froze. "Yeah, right! Clark and I mix worse than oil and water. We're coworkers."

"But you are friends, right," Johnny pestered, "I mean, most coworkers are, right?"

Lois smiled. "What is this? Twenty questions, kid?"

Johnny returned the smile. "If it is, then you started it, Miss Reporter."

Lois laughed. "Not bad, kid."

*****************************************************************************

After dropping off Lois at her apartment, Clark drove Caitlyn and Johnny back to the farm. Caitlyn took the clothes upstairs. Clark had let Caitlyn take his old room, and Johnny offered to sleep on the couch. So, that left Clark with his parents' old room. He had to admit that it was strange to have two extra people in the house after it had been just him and Shelby for a while.

Later, he asked the twins to come downstairs.

"I'm going to have you meet a friend of mine that can help you search for this scientist."

"Dr. Baxter," Cate said.

"Huh?"

"The scientist's name," she explained, "I realized that we never told you it."

"Oh," he said, "Well, she should be able to help you more than my hearing can."

"So," Johnny said with a smile, "We're going to see Watchtower, huh?"

********************************************************************************

"You know about Chloe?" Clark asked in the car.

Because Cate and Johnny hadn't told Clark about what their powers were, he didn't know about their super speed. Of course, they were tempted to tell him, but giving away even one of their powers could've given away their bigger secret.

"Yeah," Johnny said, "We're good friends with her and Jimmy."

"I see," Clark said even though his mind was filled with more questions.

When they reached Jimmy and Chloe's apartment, Clark could hear the lines of an old black and white film being played. Sure enough, when Jimmy opened the door, _Casanova_ was being played on the TV.

"Hey, C.K." Jimmy said with a smile.

"Hey, Jimmy. Sorry for interrupting."

"No prob.," he said, "Guessing from the two behind you, I'm guessing that this is more League business."

Clark smiled. It had been hard to keep his secret from Jimmy after all these years. So, it felt good to know that two of his best friends were there to help him. In fact, Jimmy often did recon or undercover work for the League.

"Actually…"

********************************************************************************

"So you two are from the future?" Chloe asked.

"That's SO cool!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"I know," Johnny said smiling.

"Johnny!" Cate scolded, "This is not _cool_! We're stuck here until we catch Baxter."

"Oh liven up, Cate," he said, "People are still dreaming of time travel where we're from, and we're actually experiencing it. Where's a camera when you need it?"

Jimmy smiled and opened his mouth.

"Don't even think about it," Caitlyn said, "We can't interfere with this time period."

"She has a point," Clark said.

"Well, what can I do for you?" Chloe asked, "If I do a search on this guy's name, all I'll come up with is the Dr. Baxter from this time period."

"One of the main components of Baxter's belt was Uranium. Someone looking for nuclear chemicals is bound to bring a stir in the criminal neighborhood," Caitlyn said, "If you search around, I'm sure you'll find some clue to find him."

"I see," Chloe said, "I'll search for a man matching his description on the satellites and see if I can come up with something."

Suddenly, Clark froze. He concentrated on the sound of the city, listening carefully.

_"HELP!!"_ Clark heard the voice scream inside of his head.

"Sorry, Chloe," Clark said, "I've got to go."

"Go ahead, Clark," she said smiling as he sped away.

*********************************************************************************

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!**

**Please Review!**


	3. Between a Clark and a Hard Place

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I don't own Smallville. No one sue me!**

**********************************************************************************

**Between a Clark and a Hard Place**

Clark ran at top speed until he was outside of a small jewelry store. He could see that, through the walls, a young worker was being held at blank point. The gun pressed against the worker's head was held by a man in a ski mask. Clark couldn't help but feel amused by the stereotypical robber at the moment.

He sped into the building, toppling the robber down. His bag of jewelry flew to the ground and spilled in different directions. Normally, Clark would've already been out of the building if not for one small problem. A necklace fell to the ground. As it fell, coming closer to Clark, he noticed that the necklace had a large _green_ stone. It was glowing!! Clark stopped and tried to back away from the necklace.

It felt as if his blood was on fire. He crashed onto the ground. It was unfortunate that the robber happened to get up at this time. The robber climbed to his feet and tried to grab his gun.

"What the…" he said as he spotted Clark.

It was then that he noticed the worker as she was crawling away under the counter.

"Stop…right…there," he growled pointing the gun at her. The poor woman could only faint in response.

Clark struggled to get away from the glowing necklace as the robber notched his gun towards him. Before he could pull the trigger, though, something crashed through the store window. Clark looked over to see that it was a……lamppost? Sure enough, the lamppost was lodged into one of the store's walls.

Before Clark could think, the alarm rang. Two figures ran into the building with super speed. One of the figures, a girl, knocked the robber down at top speed. The second started to pull Clark away from the kryptonite. As he dragged Clark away, Clark could see sweat forming on the figure's face. It was a familiar face, Clark realized. It was Johnny! And Cate had been the one to knock down the robber.

"Uh…sis," Johnny said, "A little help, please. The kryptonite is hurting!"

"I know," she answered, "I can feel it from over here."

Cate took a nearby watch and threw it at the necklace, knocking it out of harms way. Johnny picked up Clark, with remarkable strength, and they sped out of the store.

When they got far enough away, Johnny put Clark down.

"Can you stand?" he asked.

"Yes," Clark said, "But perhaps you'd better explain."

********************************************************************************

Clark dragged the two teens back into Jimmy and Chloe's apartment. The two were set down harshly on the ground.

"Okay," Clark said staring hard at them, "How could you to do that? Those were Kryptonian powers!"

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked.

"These two rushed into the store with _super speed _and somehow threw a _lamppost!"_

"What!" both Chloe and Jimmy exclaimed.

"W-we can explain!" Cate stammered.

"Okay, I'm waiting," Clark said.

"Well, it's kind of hard to say,"

"Really?" Clark said disbelieving.

"Let me handle this," Johnny said, "You just have to say it and get it over with."

Johnny stared seriously at Clark.

"We're your kids."

Johnny turned back to Cate. "See it's not that hard."

**********************************************************************************

Clark didn't move. After a few seconds, Jimmy waved his hand in front of Clark's face.

"This is the reaction that I've been waiting for!" Johnny said with a huge smile.

"I think he's in shock," Jimmy said.

Clark twisted his head in Jimmy's direction.

"…or not"

"They said that they we're going to follow you," Chloe explained, "They thought that they could help, but I didn't expect something like a lamppost though a window."

"Don't worry about it," Clark said, "I'm more interested in the 'We're your kids' part of the explanation."

Cate sighed. "Listen, if you don't believe us, it's fine. We know that it's tough to take in."

"We have proof, though." Johnny said.

Everyone, including Cate, turned their heads towards Johnny.

"What? Do you have a picture of the three of us in your wallet?" Cate asked.

"Not exactly."

Johnny lifted up his T-shirt revealing a large Kryptonian scar. Clark peered at it. It was an exact replica of the one that Jor-El had given him years ago.

"What is that, C.K.?" Jimmy asked.

"It's the Kryptonian symbol for my family. It's our crest, I suppose you could say," Clark answered.

"You never told me about this," Caitlyn said with a disappointed look on her face.

"Dad didn't want you or Mom to worry," Johnny explained.

"I'll believe you…for now," Clark said, "But this complicates things."

"Um…it's going to get even more complicated," Chloe said, "I think I found Dr. Baxter."

Chloe was sitting in front of her computer. She had somehow been to connect her mainframe with the one inside of the Isis Foundation. In other words, Watchtower was online. Nobody could hide from her now.

"Don't leave us is suspense, Beautiful," Jimmy said, "Where is he?"

"I was able to track shipping of Uranium in all surrounding areas of Smallville," Chloe said, "There was one dealership where my satellites picked up the image of Dr. Baxter."

The group looked at Chloe's computer to see the same man that had sent them to the past in a shipping area for cargo.

"Now for the bad news," Chloe said, "I was able to bring a close-up image on the trucks that were packing up the Uranium."

Chloe clicked on the image of the trucks some more until the group was looking at the familiar image of a company's symbol.

"Oh great," Clark sighed, "He's in with Luthor Corp."

**********************************************************************************

Everyone continued to look at Chloe's screen before Johnny spoke up.

"We're going to need help," he said.

"Of course we are," Caitlyn added, "It's not easy to break into a billion dollar company. Even for us."

"Yeah, well it's going to be even harder," Chloe said, "I've read a new article recently about how Tess Mercer reinstated a whole new security program."

Clark sighed. "Great! She already has a hunch about my powers. It would be just great if she got them on film!"

"Uh…Clark," Jimmy said, "I may not be a genius, but I think that this may be one of those times to call in a favor from your super powered friends."

"The League?" Clark asked, "I don't know…"

"I agree with Jimmy, Clark," Chloe said, "I think Oliver will be interested in the fact that Luthor Corp. is shipping boxes of Uranium to one of their labs."

Caitlyn sighed. "This is defiantly going to mess up the time stream."

"Chillax sis," Johnny said leaning back on the couch, "It'll be fun to see the League in its younger days."

As Clark, the twins, Jimmy, and Chloe made their way to Oliver's, Jimmy chose this time to ask some questions to the kids from the future.

"So, you guys know the League in the future?" he asked.

Johnny smiled. "Know them? We hang out with their kids all of the time!"

"Johnny, don't give away too much future information," Cate warned.

"So, the League members have kids in the future?" Jimmy asked Johnny.

"Yep," he answered, "Did you think that our dad was the only superhero to settle down?"

Cate crossed her arms. "_Sure_, just keep on ignoring me."

Johnny flashed a smile. "I always do, sis."

**********************************************************************************

Oliver Queen paced back in forth with his phone in hand.

"Victor, I don't care if your car is in the shop. Take the bus to Metropolis."

_"Hard ass," _the voice on the other end mumbled.

"Just be here on time," Oliver ordered as he hung up.

Before he could blink, Bart Allen zoomed into the room with a yellow file in hand.

"Hola, Amigo!" Bart said cheerfully, "All is well in the south!"

"The first one here, as usual," Oliver said taking the folder from Bart's hand.

Oliver's desk phone started to ring. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Mr. Queen, this is Jones with security," _the man on the other line said, _"Mr. Kent and some friends have arrived. They're on their way up in the elevator."_

"Thanks, Jones," Oliver said hanging up.

He turned on the security camera for the elevator. Sure enough, inside was Clark, Chloe, Jimmy, and two teenagers that Oliver had never seen before.

"Strange," he said.

"What is?" Bart asked running over to his side.

"I haven't even called Clark about the meeting," Oliver explained, "and, yet he's here."

The elevator door opened, and the group climbed out.

"Bart?" Clark called, "What are you doing here?"

"Green Bean called me over," Bart explained, "We should bail, though, and go for some burritos!"

"No thanks."

"I could go for some burritos," Johnny said.

"What's going on, Oliver?" Clark asked.

"Just a regular meeting," he answered, "I was about to call you."

Clark relaxed. Oliver had been calling together monthly meetings to review the progress of the League.

"Now," Oliver said, "Why are you here?"

*********************************************************************************

**I hope you like the chapter!**

**Please review!**


	4. Enter the Justice League

**I appreciate the support I'm getting for my story!**

**I don't own Smallville.**

**********************************************************************************

**Enter the Justice League**

Caitlyn and Johnny both felt very cornered. They sat in chairs in the middle of the floor. Clark had told Oliver that he would explain the twins' presence as soon as the rest of the League was there. So, now, they were waiting on A.C. and Victor. Dinah had come in recently with a dramatic entrance, as usual.

Once again, Oliver's desk phone rang. Oliver nodded and replied. This had been the clue that someone else was coming. The elevator opened, revealing two fighting men: A.C. and Victor Stone.

"I'm telling you that there is no way that I'm going swimming," Victor ranted, "Metal and water don't mix."

"Aw…Come on," A.C. said smiling, "You know that….oh…What's going on?"

Oliver came forward and took their folders as well.

"I don't know," he said, "Clark didn't want to explain it more than once. We were waiting for you guys."

Clark sighed. "These two came to me a few days ago asking for help," he started, "And, well, maybe they'd better explain."

Cate looked up. "Hello, my name is Caitlyn Kent and this is my twin, Johnny."

"Kent?" Oliver asked, "Are these two related to you, Clark?"

Johnny cracked a smile. "You could say that."

Caitlyn sighed at her brother's immaturity. "We're from the future. Clark is our father."

"Uh…yeah," Bart said snorting, "And I'm the Queen of England."

Johnny super sped around Oliver and picked up his desk with one hand.

"Do you believe us, now?" he asked.

"Listen, I know this seems really weird," Cate said, "But, I mean, come on! You guys save the world every day with extraordinary abilities. Is it really that hard to believe in time travel?"

"Girl has a point," Victor said.

"So, you'll listen to us?" Johnny asked.

"Why not?" A.C. said with a shrug.

**********************************************************************************

After the explanation of the century, the Justice League looked at the twins in pure shock.

"This is pretty weird," Bart said, "You guys really know us in the future?"

"Yep," Johnny said, "Oliver's the Green Arrow, A.C. is Aquaman, Dinah is the Black Canary, Victor is Cyborg, and you're the Flash."

"_The Flash_?" Bart asked, "Now that has a ring to it! Way better than Impulse!"

"Better than Boy Scout," Clark commented.

"BOY SCOUT!?" Johnny said laughing, "THAT'S your code name, now?"

Even Cate was laughing. "Sorry, but that has got to be the worst code name ever."

"Wait a minute," Clark said, "You said '_now_'. What's my code name in your time?"

"Su…" Johnny started to say before Cate put her hand over his mouth.

"Geezes Johnny," she said sighing, "Anything else about the future that you want to blab away?"

"Your kid owes me twenty bucks," he said turning to Bart.

"JOHNNY!!"

Johnny simply put on one of his trademark grins on his very big mouth.

"Wait a second," Bart said, "Your name is Johnny, right? Johnny as in short for Jonathan?"

Johnny smiled. "Yeah, I was named after Grandpa Kent. I've never met him, but I've heard he was a great man."

"He was," Clark said.

Clark had been shocked. He had never thought about Johnny's name even after he had found out that he was his son. Now that he thought about it, naming his son after his dad was just the sort of thing that he would do. Clark had never thought much about kids before. Heck! He hadn't even been sure that he could have kids! But, now that he saw them, Clark could see parts of himself in the kids. Even in Johnny.

"Alright," Oliver said getting back to business, "Now, I'm not saying that it'll be easy braking into Luthor Corp., but it'll certainly be easier with two more pairs of X-ray eyes spying on different parts of the building."

"You're out of luck, then," Cate said.

"What do you mean?"

"Obviously, Dad hasn't explained much about how a Kryptonian matures," Johnny said.

"Our powers come gradually as we get older," Caitlyn explained, "Right now, we only have strength and speed."

"I see," Oliver said, "Interesting."

********************************************************************************

Two hours later, Jimmy stood in front of the Luthor Corp.'s north entrance trying to get past the security guard. The guard was being very uncooperative, though.

"Now, I've given you my Daily Planet ID," Jimmy said, "And, you've checked to see if I have a gun. Will you believe me, now?"

The guard peered at Jimmy.

"Listen Mr. Olsen," he said, "You seem very believable, but Ms. Mercer doesn't like to be disturbed. Can't you just tell her the information on your lead tomorrow?"

Jimmy shook his head. "No, my source won't meet unless Ms. Mercer gives some kind of proof, _tonight,_ that she approves the meeting. I know it's weird, but most of these people are usually a bit strange in the head."

The guard sighed. "I'll talk to Ms. Mercer."

The guard picked up his desk phone and dialed some numbers. When he wasn't looking, though, Jimmy slipped out a miniature camera about the size of a matchbox. Jimmy focused the camera on the guard's ID. It looked like he was rubbing his eye as he took the picture. The camera made no sound or flash as it accomplished its mission.

_"Thanks, Jimmy," _Chloe's voice came in through the small communicator in his ear, "_That's perfect."_

The guard looked up. "Okay, Mr. Olsen. The boss says you're good to go on up."

Jimmy smiled and thanked the man.

"Okay," he spoke into his communicator, "I'm in"

_"Great job! Just keep distracting Tess Mercer, and everything should go according to plan."_

********************************************************************************

At the Isis Foundation, Chloe enlarged the picture of the ID. She then took a picture of Victor and covered it on the picture of the guard. Next, she changed the name that was posted, to a fake name.

_"Okay, Watchtower. I'm at the south entrance," _Victor's voice came in, _"He's scanning the fake ID."_

Chloe had hacked into Luthor Corp. a few minutes ago. She sent the virtual ID that she had made a few seconds ago. Now, as the guard at the south entrance scanned Victor's fake ID, he would see a virtual ID that seemed real. In other words, the guard would believe that Cyborg was really a new security guard at Luthor Corp.

_"I'm in," _Victor said, _"I'm heading to the breaker to make sure that it 'blows a fuse'."_

******************************************************************************

A.C. squirmed in the green water. He couldn't even call it water! It was horrible!

"Hey, Green Bean!" he called into his communicator, "How come I always get stuck in the sewers?"

_"Because," _Oliver's voice came in, _"You move the quickest through water."_

"This polluted stuff is only two feet tall! I don't even have to swim!"

_"Oh, well then I guess that this is payback for when you made me bail you out of jail last week."_

"Those scientists were spilling oil in the ocean!" A.C. argued.

_"That didn't mean that you had to steal their boat and blow up their lab."_

"It's not like you don't have money to spare!"

_"Are you close to your target?"_ Oliver said changing the subject.

"Yep," he said, "The floor sensors should be out for about ten minutes. After that, you guys had better grow some wings and learn to fly."

********************************************************************************

_"Black Canary?" _Oliver asked, _"Have you finished your task?"_

Dinah frowned. She was bent in an unusual position trying not to touch laser beams. Not just regular laser beams, though. No, these beams _moved. _Just her luck. Her voice wouldn't be able to destroy these.

"Not yet, Arrow," Dinah said as she changed position, "I'm kind of trying to concentrate, though."

She had come in through the roof, which wasn't as easy as it sounded. Now she had to clear off the laser beams from their get-away exit.

_"Alright," _Oliver said, _"Just keep at it and be careful."_

"Got it," she said flipping over a beam.

**********************************************************************************

Oliver turned to Clark and the twins.

"Okay," he said, "If all goes according to plan, then you kids will be in your time soon. Bart and I'll be in after you if anything goes wrong."

"Yeah!" Bart said, "If the guards start rushing in, I'll knock them out before they can blink!"

Clark smiled. "I appreciate the help, you guys."

"Yeah," Cate agreed, "Thanks!"

Johnny nodded. "When we get back, I promise to fix everything of yours that I've broken over the years."

"Uh…thanks," Oliver said with a confused look on his face, "I think."

Clark smiled. "Okay, you guys. Are you ready to go back to your time?"

**********************************************************************************

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it.**

**For those who read my Sisters Grimm fic. : Ten Years Later, don't worry, I'll update soon.**

**Please Review!!**


	5. Here Comes Dr Crazy

**Hey, thanks for reviewing!**

**Don't worry! I won't be ending this fic. so soon. I plan to have more Clois and matchmaking from the twins.**

**I don't own Smallville. If I did, Lana would've never shown up in the 8****th**** season.**

**********************************************************************************

**Here Comes Dr. Crazy**

The three Kents super sped into Luthor Corp. as soon as Oliver gave them the signal. It was pretty easy so far, but they still had to confront Dr. Baxter. Clark did a quick X-ray scan of the building. There had to be at least a hundred labs each with lots of scientists. It would be hard to find just one man. So, they continued on their search for the doctor.

*****************************************************************************

Dr. Baxter poured the contents into the beaker. He had to get this combination right! Normally, any scientist would be grateful and intrigued about time travel, but not him. The doctor had spent most of his life researching teleportation, and had a theory that he had come up with the solution before the strange super powered teens stopped him. Now, he was stuck in a time where half of his resources in technology were gone! If he was in his time, he would've finished a half an hour after he arrived in Luthor Corp.

Tess Mercer had been breathing down his neck moments ago trying to convince him to stay. Hah! Like he would ever stay when he was so close to his biggest achievement. Now, it was time for the finishing touches.

Dr. Baxter brought up the chemicals and poured them over his belt. The circuits started to spark and admitted a purple light. Perfect! He was a genius!

"Stop right there!" a voice came out.

The next thing he knew, a strange young man stepped up to him and grabbed him off of the ground. He dropped the belt with surprise. Baxter peered into his face. The man looked oddly like Superman. Could this be the man of steel at his younger age?

Two young teenagers came up behind him. It was the two that had stopped him before!

"Thank you," the girl said to the man holding him.

The doctor panicked. He lowered his arms and reached inside of his pocket. Clasping around the metal object in his pocket, Dr. Baxter turned it on and slammed it hard against the man's chest.

*********************************************************************************

Cate saw the taser thrust into her father's body. Clark went limp on his knees. Even electricity had its toll on Superman. Dr. Baxter slid out of Clark's hands and ran over to the teleportation belt. Cate ran over knocking the doctor over before he could reach it.

Baxter landed on his table sending chemicals and beakers flying. A Bunsen burner started to catch flame to the doctor's clothes. The flames licked the surrounding hooting up.

"Cate," Johnny yelled, "Grab the belt!"

Caitlyn lunged at the belt as the fire started to reach over it. As she pulled, something else held on, though. Cate looked down to see the doctor's hand clasped firmly onto the belt.

"LET GO!" he shouted even though his clothes were still burning.

"No!" she yelled back. This was their only chance of getting back. She couldn't leave it behind.

She felt a presence nearby. Looking up, Cate saw Clark beside her.

"Caitlyn," he said, "You have to let go. We can't help this."

Caitlyn looked down as her eyes started to fill with tears. The belt was burning in her own hands. Of course, her hands weren't burning, but being only half-Kryptonian, they were starting to get red. She looked forward. The doctor, too, was burning. This was what obsession had brought him.

Slowly, she dropped the belt and turned away from the horrible sight. Still crying, she ran with her family until they reached the exit with the rest of the League. Cate quickly wiped away her tears as they approached closer. She needed to stay strong.

"What happened?" Oliver asked, "Why are they still here?"  
"The lab caught on fire," Clark explained, "We had to get out. The belt was lost."

The League looked at the two time travelers for a brief moment in pity.

"Okay," Dinah said bring everyone back to earth, "we need to get out before the power and floor sensors come back on."

With that, everyone started to evacuate the horror of Luthor Corp.

**********************************************************************************

Tess Mercer was going crazy! All at once the power had gone out. The whole building was dark with no security cameras operating. A few minutes after that, a fire had started in the lab that she had given Dr. Baxter.

When the man had first shown up here claiming to be from the future, she had, of course, thought that he was mad. Later, though, when he gave proof, it was like a miracle. A person from the future could bring millions of possibilities and answers. They could make the world a better place. However, he wanted to do none of that. He only wanted to get back home. So, Tess had tried to give him that. It was a shame that it didn't turn out well.

The lab fire had seemed to be some sort of accident, but it also seemed like they were getting a lot of _accidents_ that night. When, Tess had finally sent Jimmy Olsen home and checked out everything else, she began to see a connection. Could it simply have been a coincidence that all of these things happened? Or, could someone have played out these events so that nobody knew what really happened to Dr. Baxter?

If there was one thing to be sure of, it would be that Tess Mercer would find out the reason behind what had happened that night.

********************************************************************************

Back at Oliver's, Cate and Johnny tried to weigh their options.

"Well," Clark said, "You know that you're welcome at the farm."

"Thanks, Dad," Cate said glumly.

"At least the night wasn't a total failure," Victor said, "we stopped Luthor from getting the Uranium."

"Yeah," Johnny said smiling a little.

"Uh…hey, Cate," Bart said trying to change the subject, "That's a strange watch you have there."

Cate smiled. "It's not just a watch. It's called a V-watch. It's a combination of a watch, cell phone, and radio."

"And, theses are quite common in the future?" Oliver asked becoming interested.

"Yeah," Johnny said, "Wane Laboratories manufactured these a couple years ago."

"How do you turn it on?" Bart asked as he quickly removed it from Caitlyn's wrist.

"Uh…well, you push the green button on the side, but it's not really working right now."

Bart pushed the button not listening to Cate.

_"This is Watchtower calling Cate and Johnny!" _a voice rang out from the watch, _"Cate! Johnny! Do you read me?!"_

"Chloe?!" Cate asked grabbing the watch. Sure enough, Chloe's face was pictured on the fuzzy screen of her V-watch. Except, this Chloe looked older than the one that the league knew. This was the Chloe from the future.

*********************************************************************************

"Aunt Chloe, are we glad to hear you!" Johnny said coming next to his sister.

_"Me too, Johnny,"_ Future Chloe said, _"The JLA is looking EVERYWHERE for you guys. I was just now able to reach you. Where are you guys?!!"_

"At Oliver's," Cate answered, "Seventeen years in the past!"

_"WHAT!!!"_

"Is that really Chloe?" Bart asked grabbing the watch.

_"Bart?!"_

"Wow! This is SO cool!"

The rest of the League came up to the watch and looked at the future Chloe.

_"Hold on," _she said, _"The connection isn't good."_

They could hear Chloe whispering to someone else on the other line. Their own Chloe was starting to look a little too white in the cheeks.

_"Cate? Johnny?" _This time a man showed up on the screen. He was dressed in all black with a bat- shaped mask on.

"Bruce?" the twins asked.

_"Hey there," _Bruce said, _"We need you guys to give us a short explanation of what happened."_

"Some chemicals spilt on Baxter's belt," Cate explained, "We showed up in the past, got our dad's and the League's help to sneak into Luthor Corp. to try and steal the belt, and afire started and destroyed the machine."

_"That certainly is a story!" _he said, _"Hold on, I'll be right back."_

"Who is that guy?" Clark asked.

"Bruce or Batman," Johnny answered, "That's his code name. He's part of the League."

"Wow," A.C. said, "The League has really expanded."

"You have no idea."

Bruce came back to face Clark on the V-watch.

_"Clark?" _Bruce asked, _"I actually just came back with a message from you."_

"A message?" Cate asked.

_"Yes. He said that those in the past shouldn't see him in his…uh…suit."_

Clark looked confused but didn't say anything.

_"Anyways, he said that you two shouldn't worry because we're figuring out a way to get you guys back. He's also sorry for letting this happen to you."_

Cate smiled. "Tell him not to worry about it."

"Yeah," Johnny agreed, "If it gets me out of school for a couple of weeks, then I don't mind."

_"About that," _Bruce said, _"I also talked to your mother."_

"Oh no," Johnny groaned.

_"She said that she didn't want you two to be behind in your studies. So, she insists that you guy start high school in that time."_

"What!!" both twins exclaimed.

_"She wants you two to start Smallville High by the end of this week."_

With that, Bruce hung up leaving the screen full of static.

**********************************************************************************

**Dun-Dun- DUH!**

**High School!**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Please Review!**


	6. High School and Chloe's Biggest Fan

**Sorry it's been a while. Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reviews.**

**Sadly, I don't own Smallville. **

*********************************************************************************

**High School and Chloe's Biggest fan**

"This is cruel and unusual punishment," Cate complained.

"Punishment," Johnny snorted, "More like TORTURE!"

Clark sighed. The twins had been complaining the entire time that they had been at the school. Now, they were waiting outside the principal's office while she looked over their fake transcripts. Clark would have to thank Chloe for making the transcripts on such short notice. It clearly paid off to have a friend who could hack into any computer.

"Don't blame me for this," Clark told them, "This was your mother's idea."

"You're right," Caitlyn said, "But it doesn't seem very much like Mom, does it?"

"Yeah," Johnny said, "This is the same woman who let me skip school the day of a big test that I didn't study for."

"That's only because you were helping Dad all night when you were supposed to be studying," Cate pointed out, "Saving the world is a valid excuse for not studying."

Clark listened to the two talk about their mother more and more. Maybe there would be a big clue to who she was somewhere in the stories.

"Kent," the secretary called out.

The three of them got up and followed the secretary into the principal's office.

Clark inspected the office. There seemed to be a lot of degrees on the wall. Clark looked down at her name plate. It read:

_Samantha Connors_

Principal Connors was a middle aged woman with pale blond hair and a serious face. She seemed to look at all three Kents with disapproval.

"Hello, I am Principal Connors," she said, "You may address me as such or as Mrs. Connors."

"Hello Principal Connors," Clark said, "I'm Clark Kent and these are my cousins, Caitlyn and Jonathan."

"Ah, yes," Connors said without any interest, "I've been looking over the transcripts. Everything seems to be in order. However, I do see a lack of extracurricular activities."

"Um….we had after school jobs," Caitlyn said sharing a look with Clark.

"I see," Connors said looking hard at them.

"I'm sure they'll be able to join an activity or two while their here," Clark said.

"It's interesting that you would say that, Mr. Kent. I've been looking into your old file as well."

Clark paled. "M..my ..old..file?"

"Yes," she said, "I'm often interested in alumni when they come back to the school. You, like your cousins, had a lack of extracurricular activities."

Johnny snickered. "Really now?"

Clark cleared his throat. "I was on the school newspaper."

"And the football team for a while at least. You stopped suddenly for some reason." The principal said eyeing Clark suspiciously.

"I lost interest," he lied.

Cate decided that now would be a good time to intervene. "So, um, are we going to be enrolled into Smallville High?"  
Connors snapped her head back towards Caitlyn. "Ah, yes. Here are your schedules."

********************************************************************************

"Okay, was it me or did the rest of you find that woman very creepy?" Johnny asked.

"Definitely creepy," Cate agreed. Clark nodded.

Personally, Clark was reminded of Lex. The way the woman had dug into his past reminded him much of the billionaire. Especially after she questioned him.

"So," Clark said, "I'm guessing that you two don't go to school here."

"What was your first guess?" Johnny asked sarcastically.

Cate glared at her brother. "We go to school in Metropolis. That's where we all live. We visit the farm on holidays or long weekends."

"If I'm not there, then who takes care of the farm?" Clark asked.

"Grandma Martha," Johnny said, "She doesn't stay senator forever, you know."

Clark nodded. It made sense that his mom would want to return to the farm after her term as a senator. Just the other day, she had complained over the pone about the "hustle and bustle of Washington".

"Well, good luck," Clark told them, "I'd better head to work before Lois takes my job away from me."

"See you," the twins said together.

Both sighed as they headed to their next class.

**********************************************************************************

Lunch saved Johnny from a major head explosion as he headed to the cafeteria. Most of the people that he had met were friendly, but the generation gap was just too much for him to actually make friends with them. One guy had actually said "Awesomeness" to Johnny.

He grabbed a plate and sat down next to him sister.

"One thing that hasn't changed in seventeen years is the bad lunch food."

"I'll say," Cate said picking at something that looked like mashed potatoes.

"You know something that I never took for granted was…"

"Computers in every classroom," she said finishing his sentence.

"Yeah," Johnny said, "My hand feels like it's ready to fall off after taking notes on paper all day."

"I guess it's too expensive to have a computer for every student in school at this time period."

"High schools always have been cheap," he said shaking his head.

When the two of them were done eating, they still had extra time before their next class. So, they decided to walk around their temporarily new school. However, Johnny was being…well….Johnny.

"If I see one more poster with a crow on it, I'm going to go nuts!" he said dramatically.

"Too late for that," Cate mumbled.

"What?"

"Um…I said 'hey, what's that?'" she said pointing to a classroom across the hall.

Johnny looked at the door. It had a poster that read:

_The Torch- News That Burns Off the Rack_

**********************************************************************************

The twins walked into the classroom and saw another teenager there eating lunch. She was an average looking girl with light brown hair and blue eyes. Upon seeing the twins, she got up and tried to look professional.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?" she asked.

"What is this place?" Johnny asked as he looked around the room.

It was a small classroom with computers that looked a little old. Papers and other junk were cluttered around the room. But, the thing that got Johnny's attention was the giant collage of articles pasted to one of the walls.

"You guys must be new," she said standing up, "This is _The Torch. _The school newspaper. I'm Sarah Hartford, the editor."

"_The Torch_?" Caitlyn asked, "Da-Clark told us about this."

"Clark?" Sarah asked.

"Our cousin," Johnny explained, "I'm Johnny and this is my sister, Caitlyn."

"Clark was on _The Torch_'s staff back in high school," Cate said, "What's this wall?"

Sarah smiled. "I call it _The Sullivan Wall. _You see, I was researching past articles when I found out all of this weird stuff that happened while the old editor, Chloe Sullivan, was here. It all was connected back to the meteor shower in the end, but it all stopped after the second meteor shower. Surprisingly, it was also about the time that Chloe graduated."

Johnny looked at all of the articles. "Wow," he said, "Hey! Look, Cate, it's Clark!"

"Let me see," she said.

Johnny pointed to one of the articles. In the far bottom corner was an article called_**: Lunch Menu Changed.**_

Cate laughed. "Wow! Chloe must have helped his writing a lot. This stuff is horrible!"

Sarah looked at the twins. "Does your cousin know Chloe Sullivan?"

"Yep," Johnny said, "they were best buds in high school. She encouraged him to apply at the _Daily Planet_, like her."

"She works for the _Daily Planet_!??!" Sarah exclaimed, "That's awesome!!"

"Well, not anymore," Cate explained, "But she operates her own company, though."

"Just as great!"

Sarah looked like she was going to burst with excitement. "Do you think I could interview her?! I could do a piece on how far even Smallville graduates can go."

"Sure," Caitlyn said, "I bet she would love that."

**********************************************************************************

For the rest of the day, the super teens hung out with Sarah in between classes and suffered through the horror of high school. Who knew that it would be so hard to live in a different time? Johnny would defiantly never shrug off another one of his father's "When I was your age," stories.

At the end of the day, the two were completely exhausted.

"So….much…homework," Johnny moaned.

"Too…many…tests…tomorrow," Cate joined in.

"Bye you guys," Sarah yelled out as she got into a blue SUV.

The twins waved weakly.

Suddenly, a familiar car pulled up next to them.

"Is that what I think it is?" Johnny asked.

"I think so," Caitlyn said shocked.

The car window rolled down to show a beautiful woman with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Lois?" the twins said together.

"C'mon kids," She said, "Hop in!"

*********************************************************************************

**Sorry it took so long .**

**Please Review!!**


	7. Babysitting in the Bullpen

**Hello, there! I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!**

**I don't own anything. So, don't call you're lawyers.**

**********************************************************************************

**Babysitting in the Bullpen**

Most people had to possess either great courage or great stupidity to ride in a passenger seat of the car that Lois Lane was driving. Cate and Johnny pondered this as they climbed into Lois' car, fastened their seat belts, and hung on to their young dear lives.

"So, why did you pick us up Lois?" Johnny asked as the car traveled down the road at a high speed.

"At work, Clark told me that you two were going to walk home," she said, "So, I thought that I would save you guys the long walk, and pick you up. Not all of us are farm boys like Clark, and enjoy walking more than three miles."

Johnny smiled. "So, you went all this way for little ol' us?"

"Not exactly," Lois explained, "I was meeting a source nearby."

"Well, this is sure nice of you," Cate said, "But we could've just walked."

Lois raised her eyebrows. "You would rather walk?" she asked, "The farm isn't exactly next door to school."

Cate squirmed in her seat. She knew that in reality, it would take less time for Johnny and her to run than to have Lois drive them. Even if Lois was speeding. But, of course, she had to keep their secret.

"You right," she said finally, "This much better than walking all the way up there."

Lois smiled. "Anytime, kids."

"So," Johnny said, "You're taking us back to the farm?"

"Yeah, why?"

Johnny looked out the window. "Oh, no reason. I just always wondered what a newsroom bullpen looked like."

"Are you asking me to take you to the Planet?"

"Yep."

Cate stared at her brother. He obviously didn't want to see a newsroom. He always complained when he had to go see their dad at work. So, what was his devilish plan?

Lois sighed. "No, way kid. I could loose my job."

"But, we won't be trouble," Johnny insisted, "You won't even know we're there."

Lois cocked her head as if thinking. "Fine, but I don't want any trouble!"

"Cool!"

"I guess it's bring your cousins to work day," Cate said.

*******************************************************************************

"What are you two doing here?" Clark asked when he saw the twins.

"They asked to come," Lois explained.

"What?"

"Lois picked us up from school," Cate explained, "So, Johnny asked her if we could come back with her to the Planet."

Clark sighed. "I guess it's fine as long as the boss doesn't find out."

"Okay," the twins said together.

"It's weird how you two can do that," Lois said.

"Do what?" they asked simultaneously.

"Say stuff at the same time."

"It's a twin thing," they explained.

Clark and Lois shrugged and went back to working on their stories. While they traveled to their desks, Caitlyn took this opportunity to question her brother. She dragged Johnny down the hall.

"Okay, what gives?" she asked, "Why did you want to come here?"

"Because," he said, "We need to do some matchmaking."

"Why? We aren't born for like another two years."

"Exactly," Johnny said, "I've been doing the math and…"

"Wow! You were doing math?" Cate asked, surprised.

"Yes, I know. It surprised me too," he said, "Anyway, with pregnancy, marriage, engagement, and dating, I figured out that Mom and Dad should at least be dating by now."

"Really?"

"Yep," Johnny said nodding, "Now I know how Marty McFly felt."

"Except that neither Mom, nor Dad has a crush on one of us," Cate said.

"Kay, so we divide and concur," He explained, "You take Mom and I'll take Dad."

**********************************************************************************

Unfortunately, before their master plan was to take place, Tess Mercer chose this horrible time to walk out of the elevator and see the two teenagers.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" Tess asked walking up to the twins.

_'Oh Crap!'_ was the only thing going through Johnny and Cate's mind at the moment.

"You kids shouldn't be here at the moment," she continued.

"Umm."

"Well?" she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, Chief," a voice from behind said, "They're with me."

"Olsen," Tess said turning around to see Jimmy.

"Sorry about that," Jimmy said, "They were asking for a tour and they slipped away."

Tess looked hard at the three of them. "Okay," she said, "But next time keep them in the copy room. You're still on thin ice after interrupting me at Luthor Corp."

Jimmy nodded and directed the twins to the copy room.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Matchmaking," Johnny said with a mischievous smile.

"What?" he asked, "Who?"

"Our mom and dad," Cate explained, "Apparently they're supposed to be dating now."

"What?! But who is your mom?" Jimmy asked leaning in.

Johnny smirked. "I thought that would be obvious," he said.

"Yeah," Cate agreed, "Especially, with Johnny's personality."

"Our mother is Lois Lane," they said together.

**********************************************************************************

Jimmy was speechless for a while. So, Johnny and Caitlyn waited for him to come back to earth for a while.

"You mean that I was right?" he finally asked.

Johnny chuckled. "Yes, Jimmy, you were right our parents had chemistry."

"And you never let us forget that you got them together," Cate said.

Jimmy smiled. "Then let's get those love birds together."

"Yeah," she said, "But how?"

"We need to get them in the same room together," Johnny said.

"They're _always _in the same room together when they work," Jimmy pointed out, "we need an atmosphere where their forced to talk to each other."

Johnny snapped his fingers. "I've got it!!"

**********************************************************************************

Clark sighed. It had been a long day of chasing down useless leads. He even had spare time to research time travel. Nothing he found was helping him. How was he going to get Johnny and Caitlyn back? He knew that his future self was working on the situation, but there didn't seem to be any progress.

Picking up his possessions, he lugged his body towards the elevator. And, of course, after a long day of work, who should be in the elevator with him, but Lois Lane.

"Hey, Smallville," Lois greeted him.

"Hello."  
"All the way down?" she asked gesturing towards the number plate.

"Yep."

She pressed the button and sat back as the elevator continued down.

"What about your cousins?" Lois asked, "How are they getting home."

"They already left," Clark told her, "Jimmy offered to take them home."

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah."

All of a sudden, the elevator stopped. Clark waited a while.

"I thought they fixed this," he said.

"They did," Lois said, "They must not have done a very good job, though."

She picked up the phone inside the elevator.

"Hello?" "HELLO!"

She hung up the phone and leaned against the railing.

"They said that they didn't know what was wrong. The elevator just stopped."

Clark sighed. He knew that he could just open the elevator doors and pull the elevator up himself, but with Lois here, it could ruin his secret. Who knew how long they could be stuck here. When boredom finally took its toll on the two of them, they had to resort to small talk. Something that they were both terrible at.

"So," Clark started, "Did you finish that piece on the jewelry store robbery?"

"Yeah," Lois answered, "But the store clerk was no help at all. She couldn't remember what the Red-Blue Blur looked like. Something about her memory failing after she fainted."

"Ah."

The silence continued.

"So," Lois said trying the horror of small talk, "How's Lana?"

"I don't know," Clark said, "She doesn't call me anymore after she left."

"That's weird," Lois said, "And why did she leave anyways? I thought you two were the _Perfect _couple."

Clark sighed. "It's for the best. As cheesy as it sounds, we grew apart. She was still in love with the teenaged farm boy, and I was still in love with the girl who rode horses next door."

"You're right," Lois said, "That does sound cheesy."

Clark laughed. After that, it was easier to talk. They started to chat about work, friends, junk mail that they received, and how evil Tess Mercer was. After a while, the elevator started to move while they were still laughing. Clark thought that he should have some of these elevator vacations with Lois more often. This one helped him to relax and have fun.

**********************************************************************************

Johnny and Cate lounged in the Kent farm's living room with proud smiles on their faces.

"I know that I don't say this often," Cate said smiling, "But that plan was GENUIS."

"Yeah," Johnny said as he laid on the couch, "It was a good plan."

"I guess that listening to Dad's old stories paid off."

"Yeah," he said, "That one about Jimmy and Chloe in the elevator gave me inspiration. I'm just glad that Chloe helped us stop the elevator."

"I wonder if it would've worked better if we put a bomb in there like with Jimmy and Chloe," Cate mused.

"Nah, dad would've just covered Mom. Then he would've said that it was some sort of prank, and would've never blown up anyways."

"Your right," Caitlyn sighed.

Suddenly, they spied their backpacks that they had put down. They both frowned when they thought of the mountains of homework that they hadn't even started.

"It can wait until tomorrow, can't it?" Johnny asked desperately.

"I don't…think…so," Cate answered somberly.

"UGH!"

_"Catey! Johnny!"_

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Johnny yelled putting his hands up.

"Johnny," Cate said sighing, "It's coming from my V-watch."

"Oh"

_"Catey! Johnny!"_

"Wait a second," Caitlyn said, "Only one person calls me Catey."

She lifted the V-watch to her face to see a woman with dark hair and hazel eyes staring back at her, smiling.

"Mom," they said together.

******************************************************************************

When Clark arrived for work, he could hear Cate and Johnny talking in the living room.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Johnny's voice came out from the room.

_'Okay, that was weird,'_ Clark thought coming into the room.

The twins were staring into the V-watch with surprise on their faces.

"Mom," they said.

Clark was stunned. They were talking to his future wife. He slowly stepped forward. Then, the screen of the V-watch started to come into view until he could see a smiling woman with dark hair and hazel eyes. She looked slightly different from how he saw her only a few moments ago.

"Lois," He whispered causing the twins to turn towards him.  
**********************************************************************************

**Yep, Clark finally finds out. **

**If you didn't know, the Marty McFly comparison was a reference on the movie **_**Back to the Future. **_**I love that movie!**

**I hope you liked it. **

**Please review!!**


	8. Cate's Date

**Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews. I appreciate it greatly. **

**Also, superrogue 17, I listened to the song "Plan on Forever". I must say that it would fit Clark and Lois.**

**Go Clois!**

**I don't own Smallvile. *sob***

********************************************************************************

**Cate's Date**

"Kevin! You idiot!!" Mr. Mason shouted as he knocked the wind out of his son.

Kevin crashed to the floor. "But….Da.." he tried to choke out.

"Are you stupid boy! I asked you to take care of this tractor yesterday! Now it still aint fixed!"

The man tried to land another blow on Kevin, but he dodged the man's fist. Kevin started to run away. He sprinted into his family's crops, hoping for camouflage. He ran among the corn as tears ran down his face.

He hated these crops! He hated his dad! He hated this whole town! These were all just stupid reminders of how useless and pathetic he could be. Out on the football field, he was perfect, but here that didn't mean shit.

Kevin kept thinking about all of these stupid reminders until he felt as if his skull would explode. Then, his whole body felt as if it were on fire. Kevin looked down. His feet were sinking slowly in the soil.

Scared, he lifted his feet and moved them. But, it all had the same effect. Kevin crouched down. The ground looked as solid as ever. However, when he placed his hand on the ground, it sunk into the land. Kevin lifted it to leave a perfect handprint in the soil. It was as if his body was burning the ground! No! He was melting it! He looked down to see that his feet broke though the soles of his shoes.

Kevin then touched a corn stalk. It melted faster than ice on the sun! He started to hyperventilate. He needed to calm down! But, what was happening! He started to walk again as he breathed slowly. The ground stopped sinking in. He was normal! For now.

*******************************************************************************

Clark sat down at the kitchen table and sipped his coffee. He was sure glad that he got off early on Fridays. He couldn't stand to work another day with Lois sitting across from him. Every time that he saw her, he saw her future self. His future wife.

Clark sighed. He couldn't even believe it when he found out about Lois and him.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Lois," he whispered again, "_you're _my future wife?"_

"That's your father, isn't it?" _Future Lois asked._

_The twins nodded. They were still in shock. You would've thought that they might've heard the door when Clark came in. apparently the super hearing wasn't coming in so soon._

"Well, I guess that's my cue to go, now," _Lois said, _"Good luck explaining this. Bye."

"_She hung up on us!" Cate exclaimed._

"_Well played, Mother," Johnny said, "Well played."_

"_How can Lois be your mother?" Clark asked still shocked._

"_Well, you see, when a man and a woman love each other…" Johnny started._

_Caitlyn glared at her brother._

"_What?" he asked, "Not a good time?"_

_Cate sighed. "Is it really that surprising that Lois is our mother? I mean don't you have _any _feelings for her?"_

"_Well…uh…it's not like I don't like her," Clark started, "It's just that I haven't really thought of who I would spend the rest of my life with."_

"_Not even Lana?" Cate asked._

"_At one time, yes," Clark said rubbing his temples, "But she's not the same person as she was then."_

"_Maybe you should just give this time," Cate said, "Try to let this all sink in."_

_**Flashback….Ended.**_

*******************************************************************************

"We're back," Johnny sang as the twins entered the house.

"Hey," Clark said.

Chloe soon followed them with a smile on her face. "Hi!"

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I went to Smallville High to answer some questions for the Torch, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Clark nodded, "That Nichole girl wanted to do a story on you."

"Yep, and I must say I was impressed on her interest in my stories,' Chloe said pouring herself some coffee, "She could even tell whenever I was asked to write the facts and not the supernatural truth that I suspected."

"That's great."

"So," Chloe said, "I suspect that we'll be researching time travel all weekend."

"That's the plan," Johnny said grabbing an apple.

"I can't," Cate said looking up from her math book.

"Why not?" Clark asked suspiciously.

"I have a date," she grumbled.

********************************************************************************

Johnny spit out the apple that he had been eating. At the same time, Clark and Chloe swallowed the coffee that had been stuck in their thoughts.

"You have a what, now?" Johnny asked leaning in.

"A date."

"Since when?"

"Since today."

"But you don't go on dates," Johnny said, "You never agree when my friends ask you out."

"Look," Cate said sighing, "I didn't do this because I wanted to. It was that guy Kevin."

"The football player that flirts with you in biology and never leaves you alone?"

"Ohh," Chloe said smiling, "Johnny's friends asking her out. Football players flirting. It looks like Caitlyn's inherited those Clark Kent pheromones."

"What pheromones?" Clark asked, "I don't remember girls falling at my feet in high school."

"I remember quite a few girls doing just that while you played football," Chloe said smiling.

"Ahh," Johnny said, "So, sports are the way to a woman's heart. Maybe I should've tried out for the basketball team after all."

"Listen," Cate said, "It's just some guy that wouldn't leave me alone. I figure that once he sees that we have nothing in common, he will realize that we are just not meant to be. Besides, there is no way that I would date an older man on purpose."

"Ahh," Chloe said, "So, where is he taking you?"

"The carnival," Cate grumbled again, "we're going with a bunch of his friends. So, basically, it'll be me and a bunch of jocks and cheerleaders."

Just, then, Shelby started to bark.

"Ak! No! Get off! OFF!"

"Lois?" Chloe called.

"Chloe, help me get this beast off of me!"

Chloe pulled Shelby off of Lois. "What are you doing here?"

"Jimmy told me that you were here," she explained, "So, what's new?"

"My little sis has a date," Johnny said wiping away fake tears, "And it seems like just yesterday that she was learning to walk."

"Shut up," Cate said.

"A date?" Lois asked, "Where's the lucky guy taking you? I could help you pick out an outfit."

Cate paled. "Um…it's just the carnival. I thought that a T-shirt and jeans would suffice."

"Hmm…you could be right," she said thinking it over, "You never know what'll happen at these Smallville events."

Clark stood up, unable to contain it any longer. "I'm going to start on some work in the barn. Call me if you need anything."

Lois watched the farm boy as he walked out. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah," Cate said, "He's just got a lot on his mind."

**********************************************************************************

On Saturday night, Cate walked through the carnival unhappy. All of Kevin's friends had bailed after a while to get wasted behind one of the stand. After that, Cate was stuck on her own talking to Kevin for the past two hours. It wasn't that he wasn't nice. No, so far he was a pretty polite guy. It was that all he seemed to be interested in was FOOTBALL! A girl could only take so much. She had tried to ask about his likes and dislikes, but it all she seemed to get was a shrug or an "I don't know. What do you like?"

The rides, however, were pretty fun for their time. Some of the stuff seemed ancient to her compared to the rides in her time. The Ferris wheel, however, was still a common ride and one of Cate's favorite. When she got to the top of the ride, she always thought that this is what it felt like to fly. She often wondered if her father saw the same view that she saw every time that he flew over towns.

"Do you mind if we sit down somewhere?" Caitlyn asked, "So that I can rest a little before the next ride."

"Sure," Kevin answered.

He directed Cate to a nearby pile of hay barrels. Sitting down, she pulled out a water bottle and started to drink away the pre-fall heat. It was then that she noticed Kevin itching a strange brown part of his arm.

"Is that bruise?" she asked peering at it.

"Uh, yeah," Kevin said, 'I'm not sure where I got it. Maybe from paintball last week with the guys."

"It looks kind of big to be from paintball," Cate commented.

Kevin shrugged. "Maybe it's from football. I don't care."

Cate stared at him. He was acting strange. Okay, stranger than usual. Just then, she felt his lips pressed hard on hers. She stared, shocked as Kevin tried to kiss her. She forced him off of her, trying to contain her strength at the same time.

"What are you doing?!" she asked furiously.

Kevin looked down. "I'm sorry. It's just that…"

"Look, it's my fault if I gave the wrong idea," Cate said standing up, "But don't you think it's too soon to start kissing me out of nowhere?"

His eyebrows knitted together. "You don't like me, do you?" he asked glaring.

Cate watched as Kevin stood up, towering over her. Something was wrong. Something was different about this guy.

"No….I mean…"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN!" Kevin shouted grabbing her arm.

Cate looked down at her arm. His hand felt like fire. Of course, her arm didn't brun, but she could still feel the heat. She looked down to see smoke coming from the soles of his feet.

"You never wanted to go out with me," he said as more smoke surrounded them, "Me? I'm the quarterback for the football team! You should be lucky to go out with me!"

_'What the heck is going out?' _Caitlyn asked herself.

*********************************************************************************

Clark, Johnny, Lois, Jimmy, and Chloe sat in the farm's living room playing cards.

"Jimmy," Lois said, "How is it that you never learned how to play anything other than Go-Fish?"

Jimmy shrugged. "Nobody really played cards in my family."

"What about in college?" Lois asked, "Didn't you and your friends ever play a game of cards with some beer?"

"No," he said, "Unlike your friends, my friends' late night study sessions usually involved studying."

Lois shook her head. "Olsen, has anybody ever told you that you're a square?"

Jimmy laughed. "Nobody who wasn't from the 1950's, Lois"

"Whatever. What I want to know is how you keep winning, Smallville."

Clark smiled. "I guess Lady Luck just likes me better."

Johnny snorted. The only way that "Lady Luck" was smiling on Clark was if she also went by the name of "X-Ray Vision". It was quite a surprise to Johnny when he learned that Clark cheated at cards. Well, almost cheating. Johnny had a theory that Clark only wanted to win against Lois, and since Lois was better than the rest of them, Clark always won. He was slightly proud of his dad's strange form of flirting.

Suddenly, Clark sat straight up and seemed to look out into space.

"Um…guys," he said, "Why don't I get us some pizzas?"

"Great idea Smallville," Lois said, "I'm starved."

"Right," Clark said as he started to grab everyone's order, "Johnny, why don't you come with me?"

"Uh…okay."

Clark started to head out the door when he stopped.

"Ohhh, Lois," he said.

"Yeah?"

"If you look at my cards, you don't get any pizza."

"You're no fun, Smallville," she said smiling.

********************************************************************************

"So," Johnny said outside, "What did you hear?"

"Cate. She said that she could use some back up. Apparently, Kevin's a meteor freak."

Johnny sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

After super speeding into the carnival, Clark used his X-ray vision to find Caitlyn and Kevin. She was right. Clark could see the kryptonite in Kevin's body as he tried to get a hold on to Cate.

"They're over there," he said pointing to some hay barrels that kept the two hidden.

They super sped to where Clark pointed to see Cate holding a pipe outward as if threating Kevin.

"Thank God you're here," she said, "Everything I try to hit him with melts. It's like he's made of acid!"

Suddenly, Kevin charged. Cate took her pipe and swung it at him. Half-way through her hit, though, the bat melted.

"Geeze, sis," Johnny said running at Kevin, "just use your hands."

"Wait!"

Johnny swung his fist, but when it made contact, he felt the heat of Kevin's skin.

"OW! Crap!"

"I tried to warn you," Cate said, "Dad, blast him!"

Luckily, Clark understood what she meant. Focusing, he sent a minor heat blast just hard enough to knock Kevin out.

"Thanks," she said, "Do you think that Chloe can get him out of here before he wakes up?"

"Yeah," Clark answered, "He'll be locked away in no time."

Suddenly, Clark's phone started to ring. The caller ID read: _**Oliver.**_

"What could he want?" Clark mused.

_"Clark?"_

"Yeah," he answered.

_"Some more future friends came to my office just now," _Oliver said_, "And one of them claims to be my son."_

*********************************************************************************

**So, the next generation comes.**

**Sorry if this chappie was a little long. I wont be updating for a while, so I tried to fit a lot in.**

**Please Review!!**


End file.
